


【带卡】爸，我回来了

by chidori_child



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:15:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27728642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chidori_child/pseuds/chidori_child
Summary: 情节跟周杰伦的歌没有任何关系，就是蹭个热度。如果这个故事俗不可耐，烂到崩溃，也跟周杰伦没有任何关系。设定：很不好看的现代家庭伦理剧。HE。
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito
Kudos: 9





	1. 上

卧室的门紧闭着，厚重的天鹅绒窗帘遮蔽了落日的余光，空调发出低沉的闷响，而徐徐喷出的冷气却不足以驱散房间里升腾的燥热。

黑发的Alpha绷紧周身壮硕的肌肉，悍然晃动胯部，一下下撞击着Omega娇嫩的穴口，仿佛要把整个身体都挺进对方身子里去。

“带土……不要……不要再进来了……”身下银发的Omega已是意乱情迷，水雾氤氲的眸子眯翕着，恍然失神的目光地四下漂泊，“会怀孕的……”

Alpha并没有理会伴侣近似乞怜般的恳求，按住Omega主动迎送的腰肢，用性器尖端将生殖腔入口轻轻顶开一道缝隙，挑逗地探进去，坏心肠地贴着温暖的内壁在禁忌之地肆意触碰着。

“带土……确定真的要……这样吗……”疑问中带着迁就，更像是纵容的应允。Omega紧抿着的下唇失了血色，而他素雪般的肌肤却烧起一片撩人的绯红。

浓郁的信息素交汇在空气中，编织成一张巨大的情网将二人牢牢缚与其中。Alpha俯身咬住令人垂涎已久的唇瓣，以一枚热切的吻作为应答。他能够感受到，Omega欲迎还拒的抵抗在凶猛的攻势下不断退让，逐渐化作温驯的屈从，继而转为盛情的邀请。向自己敞开的生殖腔正在吐露着缕缕情水，顺着腿根一路潺潺流淌而下。只要再趋近一步，便会像七年前那样彻彻底底占有……他四肢百骸血脉喷张，兴奋到不敢再想下去。真的做什么都可以吗 — — 

“爸，我回来了！”

门外传来稚嫩的喊声。

房间里的柔情蜜意在沸点霎时凝固。

Alpha被猝不及防的一声叫喊震得骤然僵住，滚滚情潮悬停在将置未置的巅峰之处，饱满得欲将喷薄而出的快感集聚在胸口无以宣泄。性器依然硬的发烫，在抽离的甬道的时候忍不住在湿润而紧致的肉壁中顶弄了一下，才留恋不舍地从那片极乐仙境中屈身而退。

“这熊孩子！怎么偏偏在这个时候回来！”带土恹恹蹙起眉头，像小孩子一样抱怨道。

愤懑与扫兴的间隙，他感到一丝庆幸 — 幸好刚才在紧要关头悬崖勒马，没有重蹈覆辙复制出一个这样不识趣的熊孩子。

Omega在他怀里无意识地轻轻抽搐了一下，合上眼无力地陷入浅眠。

带土看了看床榻中半睡半醒的恋人，在卡卡西前额落下安抚的一吻，“你休息一下，神威交给我就好。”

“爸 — — ”

宇智波神威急匆匆踩着后跟脱掉运动鞋踢到一旁，嗖地甩掉挂在肩上的小书包。他在外面疯玩了一整天，肚子都饿瘪了，等不及想要吃到爸爸做的盐烧秋刀鱼。爸爸做的秋刀鱼香软酥嫩，一口咬下去，甜美的满足感就会在嘴巴里嘭的一下蔓延开来，他一个人可以吃掉两三条。

以往这个时候，餐桌上早就摆满了美味佳肴，他的两位爸爸见到他回家，一定会争着把他揽到身旁，在他炸炸呼呼的刺猬头里揉来揉去，他总是被揉得晕晕乎乎，扑通一声倒在爸爸们怀里。可是今天客厅里空无一人，只有帕克卧在沙发上懒洋洋地舔着前爪，独自享用着黄昏悠闲的时光。神威四下张望一番，仍未见到人影，只是隐约听到卧室里传来窸窣的声响，于是他闻声而去，急促地拍着卧室的门：

“爸，你们在里面吗？”

“不在！”

隔墙传来一个做贼心虚的声音。

带土胡言乱语应付着，一边揉着酸困不堪的腰部，一边跌跌撞撞捡起地上的睡袍，潦草地往身上一披，然后手忙脚乱地抓起睡袍上的腰带，系了一个敷衍了事的结。开门之前，他给自己鼓气似的清了清嗓子，在一片凌乱之中努力建立起身为人父的威严。

“不是说今晚在同学家吃晚饭吗？怎么这么早就回来了。”带土一手插着腰横靠着门框，气势汹汹质问神威。

“同学说今晚有事，临时改计划了。”

“这是哪门子同学！这么不靠谱！”

“爸爸你才不靠谱呢！我给家里打了好几次电话都没人接，后来还是同学妈妈送我回来的。”

“哦是吗。爸爸老了，耳朵不好了，没有听到。”

“爸爸呢？”对于带土不走心的借口，神威直接选择了无视。他踮起脚尖探着脑袋往门缝里瞧 — 他的另外一个爸爸不会粗心到忘记接电话的。

“爸爸在里面工作呢。”带土按住神威的脑袋将他控制在原地，自己整个身体严严实实挡住门框，“爸爸很忙的，你不要打扰他。”

“可是我好饿……”神威惨兮兮地瘪下嘴巴，这副模样任凭谁看到都会心软下来。

“今晚我来做饭。”带土合上卧室的门，大步流星走向厨房，准备展示自己退隐于江湖多时的厨艺。

“爸爸你会做秋刀鱼吗？”神威像一只笨拙的小鸭子一样摇摇摆摆追着带土，一路跟到厨房，等待着父亲的投喂。

“儿子，你已经长大了，过了吃鱼的年纪了。”不会做鱼的带土无端感慨儿子的成长。

*

这条无中生有的“成长守则”对于还不到六岁的神威十分奏效。大概是因为每个小男孩都希望被父亲认可自己的成长，神威在谎言中度过了一个美好的夜晚，微笑着进入梦乡。

带土熄灭床头的夜灯，看着儿子单纯得毫无防备的睡颜，心想，什么时候才会长大呢。

从各种方面来说，神威都和带土长得更像一些，无论是谁见了都想捏一把的小圆脸，还是一头直愣愣的黑色炸毛，甚至是生气时萌里带凶的神态，都和带土小时候如出一辙。

但他拥有卡卡西的眼睛。烟灰色的瞳眸，浮泛着濛濛的光，眉宇间拢着一层薄霜，像冬天落雪后起雾的湖面。笑起来的时候，狭长眼角会弯成一道新月一样的弧线，满心的喜悦都从那道光弧中流淌出来。

每当与神威对视，带土总会觉得，卡卡西在透过神威的眼睛看着自己。

再长大一点的话，会不会跟卡卡西更像一点？带土心怀着温暖的期待，小心翼翼拉起被角为神威盖好，向这个睡梦中的小精灵道了一声晚安。

*

下周是神威的六岁生日。

神威往年每一个生日都是去爷爷家过的。爷爷家的宅院很大，园林般的院落里立着一栋阔气的别墅。宇智波家的亲戚都住在里面，一大家子人很是热闹。他爷爷宇智波斑，平日不苟言笑，不过每次神威一来到家里，爷爷都把手头的事情放在一边，乐呵呵地抱他坐在自己膝盖上，笑得一条条刀刻的皱纹都舒展开来了，还说神威长大以后肯定会变成比带土还厉害的Alpha。

不过今年神威突然提出来想要在自己家里，与两位爸爸一起过一个简单的生日。

“只有小孩子才会想在全家人面前得到关注。过生日干嘛要那么兴师动众，搞得跟什么隆重的事情似的，真的好麻烦。是我的话，就只想跟爸爸和爸爸一起。”神威是这样说的。

再过几年恐怕连爸爸们都不会被邀请一起过生日了吧……带土和卡卡西交换了一个无奈的眼神，只得答应下来。

生日那天，两位家长按照神威的要求，准备了一个“不多不少刚好够三个人吃的红豆糕味道的蛋糕”。神威带着一顶尖尖的生日帽子端坐在餐桌前，眼睛挤在一起，连鼻子都挤皱了，两只小小的手掌合紧紧在一起，用力许了一个愿望。

像是做了什么了不起的事情，神威心满意足地咧嘴笑了，闪耀的烛火把他的小脸映得红彤彤的。

“刚才许了什么愿望？”带土凑过去问。

“嘻嘻，不可以说哦。”神威调皮地眨眨眼。

“这么小年纪，已经跟爸爸有秘密了吗？”卡卡西故作失落的语气，把尾音拖得很长。

“才不是！生日愿望不可以说出来的，说出来就不灵了。”

“好啦。来，吹蜡烛吧！”

“啊— — 啾！”

神威深吸了一口气，想要一下子吹灭全部六只蜡烛。不料刚一开口，一个痒痒的喷嚏从鼻子里蹿了出来，烛火猛地摇晃了几下，齐齐熄灭了。

一瞬间，房间陷入一片柔缓的暗色调。窗外夜幕低垂，澄莹的月光穿透云层洒落进来，朦朦胧胧勾勒出影影绰绰的轮廓，几缕清浅的烛烟飘然萦绕在静默的暮色中。

带土被缥缈摇曳的烟尘撩的心头发痒，他倏地偏过身体，冲动地环上卡卡西腰间，贪心地索取近在咫尺的拥抱，在一片黑暗中摸索着欺上了对方嘴唇。突如其来的示爱让他的Omega毫无防备地颤动了一下，卡卡西在恍惚中怔住片刻，随即予以热切的回吻，那几乎是一种不假思索的本能。布帛发出轻微的摩擦，气息混乱而嘈杂，心中的浪潮在灼烈的夜色中激荡翻滚着。

或许是因为过于专注，没有人注意到神威刚刚踩在小板凳上按下了电灯开关。神威回过头，余光瞥到难舍难分的两位父亲，悄悄吐了吐舌头，又把灯关上了。

*

灯光再次亮起的时候，两位家长为了掩饰尴尬，慌不择措地找话搪塞，插科打诨地问神威刚才是不是停电了。过了几秒钟他们才注意到，神威的鼻孔里正在冒血，一道细长的血丝流了下来，都快要被他吸进嘴里去了。

是因为看到了什么不该看的东西么？

两个成年人慌作一团。带土冲上去扶着神威脖子叫他向后仰，卡卡西抽了些纸巾卷起来塞进神威鼻孔里，又沾了清水把他脸上脏乎乎的血迹擦干净。

“还疼吗？”爸爸们围在神威身边问道。

“好啦好啦，没事啦！不要这样看着我，很奇怪！”对于大人们的过分关心，神威显得有些不自在，他跳下椅子跑到一边找帕克玩去了。过了今晚他就又长大一岁了，他不喜欢被当做小孩子对待。


	2. 中

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 没有科学依据，缺乏医学常识。如果有不正确的地方请多多包涵。

神威刚开始嚷嚷腿疼的时候，大人们都没有太在意，只当是他在外面疯跑玩得太野了。不过最近一段时间，神威身上总有一些斑驳的淤青，也不知道哪里来的，问他怎么回事他也说不清。而且他流鼻血也越来越频繁，好像一不小心碰一下都会出血。

“怎么回事？在学校跟同学打架了么？”卡卡西抬起神威细瘦的手臂，上面爬着大片大片青紫色的痕迹，看着就叫人心疼。

“没有。”神威乖巧地摇摇头。

他在学校很听话，和同学们玩得很好，从来不打架。

“你再仔细想想，是不是跑步的时候碰到了什么地方？”卡卡西在神威的手臂上擦了一些止痛药。

“嗯……不知道……”神威使劲想了想，还是想不出。

做父亲的，对于自己的孩子会有一种灵犀的感应。卡卡西停顿了一下，将手背覆在神威额头上拭测体温。

那片小小的皮肤上温温吞吞泛着热。

“带土，你收拾一下，叫计程车。我们现在去医院。”

那天晚上，神威从一间诊室出来，又走进下一间诊室，不停地做着一项又一项检查。等待化验结果的时间漫长得实在难熬，带土和卡卡西陪在神威身边，沉默不语，反倒是六岁的孩子，摆弄着手中的模型玩具，一个人自顾自玩得入神，全然不知道发生了什么。

不知过了多久，医生终于把诊断结果交给了两位家长。神威不顾阻拦，凑热闹似的冲过去踮着脚尖看。诊断书上写满了晦涩难懂的医学术语，神威不太读得懂。

他只认得最下面一行的三个字。

“爸爸，白血病是什么病啊？”神威拽了拽卡卡西衣角，懵懵懂懂地问，“血会变成白色的吗？”

卡卡西看着神威一脸无辜又好奇的神情，感到自己遇到了人生中最为困顿的难题。他强忍着心中不可言喻的酸楚，费力地让一个僵硬的微笑停留在脸上，

“神威只是感冒了，不是什么大事，好好休息一下，过几天就会好的……”卡卡西的安慰很是乏力，他求助般看向带土，“你说是吧，带土……”

带土脸色灰青。他艰难地抽动嘴角，挤出几声干涩的苦笑，“哈、哈哈哈……怎么会有人有白色的血！太好笑了！肯定是医生在开玩笑的！”

他笑得很难听。如同哽咽。

*

尽管两位父亲费尽心机编造谎言，可病情是蛮不住的。

神威开始频繁发烧。不同于平时感冒的发烧，这种邪恶而诡异高温流窜在血管里兴风作浪，怎么也无法消退，好几次都烧得昏迷过去。白细胞和血小板数量每次测都会比上一次更少，一袋又一袋的血浆和营养液输进他身体里，仍是无济于事。他的免疫力变得很弱，继发感染让他时常肠胃发炎，嘴巴里也生了口疮，痛得吃不下东西。

“爸爸，我什么时候才会好起来？”长这么大，这还是神威头一次住院，虽然父亲们一直都陪在他身边，还把他喜欢的玩具全都带来了，可他还是很想回家，想摸一摸帕克肉乎乎的软爪。

刚住院时还是夏天，现在已经是深秋了。天光日渐短暂，银杏树落光了叶子，露出古怪而突兀的黑色枝丫，残叶和衰草在地上堆积起一片破败的枯黄。唯独不变的是病房里刺鼻的酒精味和单调的白色，但时间久了也就慢慢习惯了。

“神威每天乖乖吃药，配合医生治病，很快就会好的。”卡卡西坐在病床边，疼爱地抚摸着神威，“等你好了，爸爸带你去游乐园，坐云霄飞车，好不好？”

“坐第一排！”听到游乐园，神威顿时来了精神，一下子坐直了身子，黯淡的眼睛泛起了光泽。

“好，坐第一排。”卡卡西答应说。

“拉钩！”神威举起一只手勾起小拇指向卡卡西伸过去。

“那你也要答应我一件事。”

“什么事？”

“你要加油，快点好起来。”卡卡西勾起神威的小拇指，认真地看着神威的眼睛，似乎是在给予神威信心，也似乎是从神威的眼中汲取勇气。

“嗯！”神威用力点点头，与父亲许下承诺。

去游乐园曾经对于他来说是再寻常不过的事情，到了周末，爸爸给他买好爆米花和糖果，他们一起坐在云霄飞车上，仿佛在云端穿梭，疾风从脸颊流过，欢笑飞向很远的地方。

但现在看来，这件简简单单的小事却成为他最大的奢望。

履行这个承诺需要付诸难以想象的努力。疾病不会区分大人和孩子，以同等的痛苦对待众生。而仅仅是维持普通的生活，就如同打一场无休无止的恶仗，今天过去了，还有明天。神威为了早一点好起来，比其他同龄的患者都要配合。第一次做骨刺的时候，他害怕极了，紧紧抓住爸爸的手不敢放开，指甲抠进皮肉里去。卡卡西和带土一人攥着他的一只手，捏着他颤颤巍巍的手指，不停地跟他说话，想要帮他分散注意力。

骨髓穿刺针深深地插进髂骨，针尖接触到骨质后，穿刺针围绕针体长轴左右旋转，钻刺骨质，直到进入骨髓腔里。然后在穿刺针外面接上注射器，缓缓抽吸，将红色骨髓液一点一点抽进注针管里。

做了几次之后，神威的痛觉神经大概是麻木了，对于疼痛的忍耐度提升了不少。他不再需要爸爸陪着，而是主动要求自己一个人跟着医生去做，还会像经验老道的过来人一样鼓励新来的病友说，“别怕，一点都不疼！就跟被蚊子叮了一口一样。”

病情发展到中后期，神威开始接受化疗。化疗的原理是用化学治疗药物杀灭癌细胞，但是药物的根本作用其实是消灭“所有细胞”，所以在清除癌细胞的同时，也会摧毁体内健康完好的细胞，让干细胞重新生长。化疗之后的一段时间，病人的身体像是经历了一场浩劫一样变得很十分虚弱。

原本就因为感染经常肠胃发炎，再加上化疗的副作用，神威的胃口越来越差，吃饭对于他来说再也不是一种享受，而是一个艰巨的任务。一股苦涩的药味黏在他舌根上，总也无法冲淡，让他吃什么都不香，连他最喜欢的秋刀鱼也食而无味。

难得有一次他好容易费力地吃了一整条鱼，半夜胃里实在难受，爬起来全吐掉了。

“吐出来好受一点了么？”卡卡西轻轻拍打神威后背，让他把口腔里残余的液体吐掉，然后擦掉嘴角的秽物，给他换上一件干净的病服。

神威迷迷糊糊地点了点头。因呕吐而涌出来的生理盐水让他的眼角湿漉漉的，那双迷蒙的眸子半睁着，疾痛与苦楚中竟流露出一丝愧疚。

“真的很好吃……吐掉太可惜了……”神威梦呓般轻声说。

明明自己病成这副样子，还有心思顾及父亲的感受……有时候卡卡西宁愿神威向他发疯耍赖，无理取闹，这样反而会让他心里好受一点。

他把脸颊贴上神威微凉的小脸，哄神威说，“没关系的，等你改天胃口好了爸爸再给你做……”他想要拼命弥补什么，却总还是觉得不够。也许需要填补的那片空缺并不在神威身上 — 他自己心中最柔软的地方，被神威用温柔的方式剜去一块。

化疗的另一个副作用是掉头发。每天早上醒来，病床的枕头上都会留下一堆碎发；每一次给神威洗头发，尽管卡卡西打泡沫的时候手上不敢多用一点力气，但是只要轻轻一揉就会掉下一大把。

一开始带土用不合时宜的黑色幽默给神威起外号叫“细长脖子的秃鹫”，不过这个笑话讲了几次之后便失去了笑点，到最后他自己甚至对秃鹫这种动物产生了莫名的厌恶感。

清理碎头发挺麻烦的，更何况神威头上稀稀拉拉几根头发迟早会掉完。长痛不如短痛，不如干脆早点剃掉算了。带土跟卡卡西说。

那些掉下来的头发，纷纷扰扰落得到处都是，落得人心烦意乱，就像是生命在以某种形式一簇一簇凋零着。卡卡西知道，带土也一定不愿意继续忍受这种无声的折磨。他想了想，无奈地轻叹一声，“我们问问神威，看他愿意不愿意。”

怎么可能愿意，带土心想。他自己儿子他再了解不过— 小孩子有小孩子的一套原则。吃药打针，骨穿化疗都可以接受，但是头发一根都动不得，倔的不得了，什么大道理都讲不通。剃头这事没得商量，只能直接动手。

带土把神威按在凳子上，二话不说就把电推架到了神威脑袋上，对着稀疏的发丝准备开动。

“求你了爸爸，不要！”神威带着哭腔哀求，仿佛带土手里拿着的是一把杀人的刀子。

“不行。今天必须剃掉。”带土坚决地说。

“放开我！！我不要剃掉头发！”神威捂着脑袋大声哭喊，疯狂挣扎着。

“神威听话，只是暂时剃掉而已……”卡卡西蹲下来，把神威固定在自己怀里，“等你病好了，以后还会长出来的……”

“剃掉好丑！！”

自从生病以来，无论是多难吃的药，多疼痛的治疗，神威都没有掉过眼泪。可再怎么说，他也只是个六岁的孩子。他见过化疗后剃掉头发的人，他们看上去无精打采，病恹恹的。对于他来说，剃掉头发就等同于真正的病人了。他不想自己变成那样。

“别动！”带土激动地提高了声调。

“爸爸你今天好凶啊！”

神威尖叫着。眼泪夺眶而出，在五官扭曲的脸上划出两行浑浊的泪痕，滴答滴答跌落。

“我讨厌爸爸！！”

宇智波带土那一刻简直恨死了自己。

他几乎是怀着一种自我憎恶的心情，狠下心，残忍地用蛮力按住神威肩膀，按下了电推的开关。电推滋滋作响，漂亮的黑色头发簌簌洒落，凌乱而狼狈地掉了一地。

神威在卡卡西怀里绝望地恸泣着，瘦弱的身子像一片薄零零的树叶瑟瑟颤动。在他视野所及不到的地方，带土握着电推的手正在无可抑制地发抖。

*

午夜的星辰稀薄而憔悴，医院的天台上盘旋着阴冷的风。宇智波带土扶在漆皮剥落的栏杆上，口中吐出一缕绵薄的烟雾。落了一地的烟灰，被深黑的夜风卷起来四下飘飞。

“他不是真的生你的气……”卡卡西迎着风，一步一步走到带土旁边。

“我知道。”带土把香烟送进嘴边深吸了一口，微弱的火星在黑暗中迟缓地一明一灭。

“明天我们给他买顶帽子，好好跟他聊聊。他脾气你也不是不知道，睡一觉起来就没事了……”

“我特么真不是东西！”带土骤然拧紧了眉头，一脚狠踢在围栏上。

“带土你别这样……”卡卡西猛地从身后环抱住带土，下巴抵在带土肩头。

他静静地贴在带土后背，用整个身体支撑着对方。彻夜寒凉之中，生出一丝温存的慰藉。

良久，带土动弹了一下，解开了身后的拥抱，

“回去吧。外面冷……”

他把烟从指间弹了出去，解开外套披在卡卡西身上。星火未泯的半截香烟跌落在地，焚烧成枯槁的灰烬。

*

神威的病房里有三张病床，中间用白色的布帘隔开。每过一段时间，他旁边病床的病友就会更换。神威一开始会很热情地跟新来的“邻居”打招呼，有空还会去“串门”，把自己的零食和水果分给别人。不过后来，病友们一个个都离开了，有些人半夜症状发作，呼叫器高亢的嘶鸣会把神威吵醒，他看到他们面目狰狞地挣扎，然后被医生带走；有些人不辞而别，神威至今不知道他们的下落。

他最近一位病友是一个和他年纪相仿小女孩“小橘子”，住在他右手边的病床上。神威和小橘子经常比赛做算术题，每天晚上六点还会一起在病房里的电视上看卡通片。不过自从上次进了手术室，小橘子再也没有回来过。

“小橘子说她病好了会回来看我的……”神威心不在焉地看着电视屏幕，眼神空落落的。旁边床位上小橘子的东西全被拿走了，雪白的床铺叠的整整齐齐。

“她大概学校太忙了吧，这么久没有上学，肯定落下不少功课。而且，她也有很多学校的朋友……” 带土突然觉得自己这样说恐怕会让神威感到被小伙伴冷落，于是没有再说下去。他弯下腰靠近病床，把刚才切成小块的水果递到神威嘴边。

“要是能再她一面就好了……”神威咬了一小口慢慢咀嚼着，继而垂下眼睛，有一搭没一搭地拨弄着手臂上的导管，吊在半空的透明的管子微微偏移摇动。

“等她忙完了，一定会回来看你的。”带土脸上挂着笑，喉咙中有些苦涩。

“爸爸……”神威突然抬起头看向带土，目光中带着不属于这个年纪的平静。

“嗯？”

“我会死么？”

神威的声音很缓和，没有一丝恐惧，更像是在讨论一件很理性的事情。

电视机里动画一帧帧闪过，卡通人物们聒噪地哄笑，病房里漂泊着寂寞的喧嚣。

带土感到有一柄钝重的长刀缓缓刺穿自己心脏。

“不会的。”

他张开手臂，用保护的姿态，把神威揽入一个城墙般坚固的拥抱，

“你是我的孩子。我不会让你离开的。”


	3. 下

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 预警：不科学，非常不科学！（猛烈摇头）

第三个疗程的化疗结束之后，神威的病情有了很大好转。他的食欲明显好了很多，有时候能狼吞虎咽地吃掉一整盒病号餐，脸色恢复了以往的红润。

做常规检查的医生说，神威的血细胞各项指数都控制在了正常范围，再观察一段时间，如果没有什么特殊情况就可以办理出院手续，回家休养。

因为疾病的痛苦有所减轻，很长一段时间都少言寡语的神威变得活泼健谈，而且还发展了不少业余爱好。

“爸爸你看，这个是我画的！”神威在病历簿空白页用护士姐姐的圆珠笔画了一个皱皱巴巴的形状，看上去颇有一种抽象派意识流的笔风，“怎么样，像不像？

“像啥？”带土皱着眉头仔细端详了半天，看不懂这个几何图案背后的含义。

“看不出来么？”神威把画举起来说，“是帕克呀！”

“神威画的真好！”卡卡西笑眯眯地赏视着那副勉强能被称之为“画”的东西。

“你在逗我！这是帕克？帕克看到都要气晕了好么？”带土对着神威不太娴熟的作品翻了个白眼，“儿子，咱们没这个天赋就别浪费纸了，干点别的不好么……”

“爸爸，他说我画的丑！”神威一脸委屈地向卡卡西告状。

“谁说的，我觉得画得很好看，构图有层次感，线条流畅。神威再努努力，将来一定会成为大画家！”卡卡西笑得弯起眼角，万般温柔流淌而出。

“卡卡西，你这种不尊重客观事实，两眼一闭盲目表扬孩子的教育方式我十分不认可。”带土反驳道。

“带土，你不懂艺术就不要瞎说。你把我们全家的艺术素养都拉低了。”卡卡西将不屑一顾的神情转化为和煦的笑颜，继而对神威说，“神威你别理他，咱们接着画。”

“行行行，是我跟不上你们父子的审美行了吧。”带土偃旗息鼓没了脾气，“回家把这个后现代畸形沙皮狗给你挂客厅墙上，咱们天天一起欣赏艺术！”

*

出院的那一天，卡卡西一大早就帮他收好了东西，把他的衣服和玩具收到手提行李箱里，还把他画过的画都叠好放进行李箱夹层。带土去出院部帮神威办好了出院手续，回到病房把行李提下楼准备叫车。

“走咯，回家了。”带土像赶鸭子一样在后面追着神威，没大没小地在楼道里疯跑。

神威却没有匆忙离开，他礼貌地跟护士姐姐还有给他做化疗的医生们依次道别，临走之前还一定要和前台划价的哥哥说再见才肯离开。

“神威再见！”前台的工作人员笑着向神威挥挥手，“希望你以后不会再回来了！”

在医院里，不再相见，是最好的道别。

终于，一切都过去了。

带土和卡卡西牵着神威的手，向医院大门的方向走去。外面天气十分晴朗，计程车已经等在门口。

神威蹦蹦跳跳迈了几步，突然停住了脚步。他失控似的松开双手，像一只脱了线的木偶，软绵绵地向后仰着倒了下去，昏倒在医院大厅，脑袋重重地磕在大理石地板上，发出一声沉闷的钝响。

“神威！！”卡卡西俯身跪在地上，抱起昏迷不醒的孩子，一遍一遍喊着他的名字。他脑子里像是被塞了一团棉花，耳朵如同失聪一样，周围的一切都变得迷离恍惚，只有一道单调而刺耳锐声，警笛般地在头颅里不断回响。

医护人员抬着担架赶了过来。神威被送进ICU抢救。几个小时内一连下了三次病危通知书，每一片薄薄的纸张都是一道死刑宣判，手术室外等候的两个男人心脏被可怖的怪力旋拧，撕碎，糅合，可他们什么都做不了，只能守候着。这样的等候无疑是一场残忍的刑罚，每一秒钟都如同一个世纪那样漫长，让人备受煎熬。

窗外的天色黯淡下来，那辆回家的计程车早就开走了，手提箱倒在脚下，神威的涂鸦零零散散掉了出来。卡卡西曲着身体，双手支撑着太阳穴，将脸埋在掌心里，肩膀随着杂乱的呼吸一起一伏，一头银发在昏暗的走道里失了光泽。带土收紧卡卡西松散的衣领，伸出手臂搭在他肩膀上，用力在肩头拢了一把。

时间无可计量。不知过了多久，「手术中」的指示灯终于熄灭了。神威被推了出来，手臂上插满了导管。座椅上的两人挣脱倦意，一下站起来飞奔过去，他们抓着神威的小手，在没有插针管的一小片皮肤上轻轻摩挲。

“暂时没有生命危险了。”主刀医生说，“但现在病人的身体状况很不稳定，需要继续住院观察。”

“不是之前还好好的么？怎么会突然变成这样呢？”带土捏了捏神威的手指，指尖冰凉得让他心痛。

“癌细胞的生长很难预测。有时候就是这样，一段时间控制得很好，但是某些莫名的因素会使它急剧恶化，导致突发性休克。这样的情况，在临床上并不算罕见。”医生解释说。

潜伏已久的癌细胞在一夜之间扩散开来，吞噬了数月来建立起的希望。医生说就神威现在的状况，普通的治疗只能缓解突发的症状，延缓病情恶化。如果要真正治愈，必须尽快做骨髓移植。

卡卡西和带土与神威配型都不成功。这个结果在意料之中 — 子女的血液HLA型是遗传双亲各一半，通常情况下亲子之间配型都不可能完全合适。

“如果从全国的血库找到匹配的造血干细胞，成功的几率实在太渺茫了。无血缘关联的人之间配型成功概率大约只有数万分之一，即便找到了完全合适的配型，对方是否愿意配合医院采集血样，也不能确定。”

医生接着说道，

“但如果是有血缘关系的兄弟姐妹，脊髓配型的成功率在25%左右。”

哪怕只有1%的希望，也值得倾尽全力去挽回神威的生命。

*

带土把烟戒了。

性爱的频率和方式明明都和平时一样，但是因为有了特殊的目的，心态也发生了微妙的变化。这件原本极其亲密且隐私的事情，似乎不简简单单只属于他们两个人了，就连往日享受的感觉都充满了负罪感。

尤其是到了发情期比较容易受孕的那几天，两个人都绷紧了神经，像做科学实验一样，生怕出一星半点的差错。

但几个月下来，所有的努力似乎并没有任何成果。

“为什么当年意外怀孕那么容易，真的需要的时候就这么难……”卡卡西指尖划过平坦的小腹，心里浮起一丝空泛的失落。

“也许今晚会不一样的……”带土拨开卡卡西前额的碎发，落吻在他的眉梢。

*

神威住进了单人病房，房间很宽敞，还有很多他从没见过的复杂仪器。带土说这是因为神威表现很好，医院奖励表现好的小朋友一个单独的房间。神威点点头，但他再也没有问过“什么时候才能出院”这样的问题。

这间宽敞的病房并未减轻神威的病情。他整日昏昏沉沉，越来越嗜睡，时常一天昏睡十几个小时。在为数不多的清醒的时刻，他也愈加沉默，一个人发呆，或是埋头画画。

卡卡西给神威买了一个很精致的素描本和一套绘图的笔，“把你想画的都画下来。以后我们全都挂在客厅墙上。”

遗憾的是，也许是没有绘画方面的天赋，神威的画技并没有太大进步，画纸上松散的线条随着他细瘦手腕颤抖，色彩杂乱得让人眩晕。

可带土现在看着一张张技巧生疏的画作，从未觉得它们这样好看。

神威熟睡后，他翻开本子看到神威最近的一幅画 — 大面积的铅灰色几乎覆盖了整张纸，画纸的角落里，是一个小男孩的形状。

涂鸦的背面写着几行歪歪扭扭的字：

「我的身体里面住着一个魔鬼。它在一点一点把我咬碎，吃掉原来的我，把疼痛塞进去。」

「爸爸说，要勇敢。只要再坚持一下，马上就会好起来的。可是我坚持了好久，现在有点累了……」

*

子夜的病房浸泡在幽深的寂静中，只有仪器的屏幕散发着微光，勾勒出一大一小两人的身影。

神威十分疲惫，但被疼痛撕扯着，无法入眠。

“下个月就要过生日了，期待吗？”带土身上充斥着倦意，但因神威还没有睡，他便一直耐心地陪着。

“嗯，期待。”

“今年的生日有什么愿望吗？”

“……可是…… 我上一个生日愿望还没实现呢……”神威轻轻牵住了带土手指，“爸爸，我把上一个生日的愿望告诉你，你可以帮我实现吗？”

“你说。”

神威迟缓地倚过身子，唇瓣贴在带土耳畔，几乎是用气声说，

“我想要一个妹妹。

“那时候我就只是想多个小伙伴陪我玩而已。但是现在我有认真想过，如果我真的不能继续和爸爸在一起的话……

“就让妹妹代替我陪伴你们吧。”

*

被记号笔圈着日期的挂历不知撕掉第几张，然而有些事越是想要掌控，越是不可控。

他看得到他疲惫不堪的眼眶，他也知道自己被他眼泪沾湿的衣襟。

“对不起，带土……对不起……

“有时候，我看着他看我的眼神，那种类似于谅解和安慰的眼神……那种眼神不应该属于一个六岁的孩子……

“是我没有保护好他，是我害他成这样……

“我是个糟糕的父亲……

“我在想，是不是上天在惩罚我……”

卡卡西难过地道歉着，仿佛在诉说自己的罪行。

“不，不是这样的。”

带土打断了他，将那双冰凉的手攥在自己手心，

“我们是被祝福的。和你在一起的每一天，我都幸福得无以想象。我不知道要怎样去衡量你我之间的关系，但是我想，这样的感情，世间是不常有的。

“这不是上天的惩罚，是上天在嫉妒我们，给了我们一个考验。等我们熬过去了，一切都都会好起来……

“即便不使用兄弟姊妹的配型，也一定会有别的办法。卡卡西，我不想要你一个人承担所有的压力。

“神威会没事的，你要相信我。我们宇智波家的男孩子，脑袋和命都很硬的，没那么容易说没就没了。”

*

第二天卡卡西正在病房做陪护，止水和鼬突然进来跟他“交接工作”，替他照顾神威两天。他们说说带土的车现在停在医院楼下等他，要接他去什么地方。

卡卡西不明所以地走到楼下，看见带土摇下车窗向他招手。

“上车。”

“去哪？”

“你上来就知道了。别问那么多，我还能把你给卖了不成？”

“等等。我们就这样走了，神威怎么办？”

“你放心。止水和鼬会照顾好他的。有什么事情他们会给我打电话。”

带土发动了引擎，一路风驰电掣开往城市边缘。

绕过成片高耸的楼群和喧嚣的街道，车子停靠在山野深处一间僻静的民宿，四周是一片葱郁的竹林，一条溪流从林间流过，跃动的流水中鲤鱼欢腾。

带土从口袋里摸索出一些吃剩的饼干碎屑撒进水中，一群小鱼蜂蛹游了过来，簇在一起仰首觅食。卡卡西席地坐在光滑的鹅卵石上，伸手探进水中，沁凉的水在掌心来回流动着，鲜活而灵动的生命掀起晶莹的水花，日光穿透树影投掷于水面上。摇曳的倒影中，身边黑发男人的微笑散了又聚拢。

两人就这样在山泉边消磨了整整一下午，回到住所时夕阳早已落幕，古朴的小楼隐于暮色，青灰的瓦片上落了几只休憩的飞鸟。

卧房里只留下一盏暗黄的灯。

“带土，神威他……”

“今晚只有你和我，不要想太多……”

山谷一片空灵的幽静，漫山竹叶沙沙抖响，蝉鸣乘着晚风悠然飘飞。

仅是视线交错的霎那，他们难舍难分地拥吻在一起，贪恋地攫取着彼此的气息。纵然对于彼此熟稔于心，他们仍像许久未见那样，珍惜而纵情地体味着此刻的温存。

六年来岁月编织成的回忆在绵长的深吻中互相传递，每一缕沦肌浹骨的感动都在眼前重演，每一个曾令他心旌摇曳的瞬间都在唇舌缠绵中苏醒。卡卡西想起他与带土的第一个吻，想起他被他标记的那个晚上，那天晚上的夜空是浓郁的墨色，月华穿过帷幔般的云朵悄然落进房间。四周很暗，但他能够看到带土中情烈烈的目光，淬火般灼灼焚心，把那份荡漾的悸动都烧得焦炙，足以让他忘却世间一切地，将自己交付于他。

一瞬间，被深藏和抑制的爱慕与眷恋都回溯于他胸口。卡卡西感到心头涌上一汪初恋般的冲动，渴求地将脸埋进带土颈窝，几乎要把自己揉进带土胸膛，

“带土，我好想你。”

直言不讳地说出这样不加掩饰的告白让他如释重负，也让他得以短暂地挣脱被病痛萦绕的忧虑，卸下故作坚强的伪装，以旗木卡卡西，而不是“神威的父亲”的身份，纵容自己将自私的感情宣泄给带土，无所顾忌地投身于那个他向往已久也思念已久的怀抱。

“我在这里。”他的爱人默契地将他扣在怀中，带着宠溺，呵护地抚慰着他。

床笫间脉脉情愫洪流般决堤。两情缱绻，仿佛寻求救赎般虔心奉献出全部心神，将满怀柔情尽数袒露。在这个安宁却又炽盛的夜，他们无比契合地融为一体，一切不曾诉诸于口的心绪都被默默解读，又以深情回应。

远山和晚云见证着静默无声的刻骨铭心。他们相拥着，在静谧的竹韵中安然入眠。

*

那天晚上，他们有了神乐。

*

“神威，看什么书呢？”带土回到病房，神威捧着一本书看得入神，没有注意到父亲的到来。

“「宇智波家族先烈传记」。止水叔叔从家里带来的。”

“这种东西不看也罢，尽是些没用的东西，考试又不会考。”带土靠在神威旁边，松散地坐在床上，不容分说把书从神威手里抽走扔到一旁。

“爸爸你知道么，宇智波的先辈，是开国的功勋，而且爷爷……”

“我只知道我小时候，偷偷约会你爸，被爷爷追着打，把我锁在房间里，好几天不让我出门。”

“诶？真的么？”

“那当然。不过爷爷根本管不住我，我半夜翻了后院的墙逃出去，还留了一张字条，上面写着， 要么我和卡卡西一起回来，要么我就再也不回来了。把爷爷气坏了！你记得咱们家那个缺了一块的古董罐子么？就是那时候爷爷摔坏的。”

“那后来呢？”神威饶有兴致地问。

“有了你以后，事情就不一样了……”

“是因为我小时候很可爱么？”

“可能是吧。”带土耸耸肩笑了笑。

神威心满意足地露出一个得意的窃笑，他向带土身边靠近一些，眨眨眼，小声提出一个请求，

“爸爸，你能给我讲一个故事么？”

神威小的时很喜欢缠着两位爸爸给他讲故事，听了一个还要一个，特别是晚上睡觉的时候，一定要听睡前故事才肯乖乖睡觉。不过学会识字之后，他更喜欢自己读书，卡卡西和带土时常问他，要不要读给他听，他总会说“不用了爸爸，我自己可以读的”。虽然嘴上夸赞这孩子真省事，但是带土偶尔还是很怀念那个粘人的小家伙。

带土自认在教育小孩方面没有什么天赋，甚至时常被神威奇奇怪怪的要求搞得手足无措，不过做父亲这些年来，自己的脾气也被打磨得柔软了很多。

“很久很久以前……”

他讲起一个自己小时候听过的童话故事 — 故事里有一只调皮的黑兔，和一只温柔的白兔，它们幸福地生活在一起。神威陶醉于这个美好的故事，缓缓眯起眼睛，身体软绵绵地顺着带土肩膀滑了下去。

“爸爸，我好困。我想睡一下。”进入梦境的临界点，神威含含糊糊地呓语道。

“睡吧。不过不要睡太久……”每一次神威入睡，带土心里都怀揣着惶恐，他害怕神威睡得太久，不再醒过来。

“等到护士姐姐来查床的时候就叫醒我，好么？”似乎读懂了父亲眼中的忧虑，神威善解人意地说，随后倚靠在带土怀中合上了眼睛。

带土凝神看着神威 — 一头钢针似的黑发全都落光了，头顶上的白色绒帽乍看上去像是一层柔软发丝，小圆脸消瘦下去，下巴都削尖了，脸上也失了几分血色。这样看上去，好像与卡卡西更像一些了。

清浅的睡眠含在他微微翕动的双眸中，他的嘴唇上浮动着若有似无的微笑。他游淌在一支纯粹而澄澈的梦境里，像落叶漂浮在淙淙小溪。梦里没有痛苦与疾病，他无忧无虑地沉浸在里面，谁都无法将那份美梦窃去。

为什么要长大呢？就一直像现在这样，可以吗？带土默默祈求。

*

旗木神乐出生在一个凛冬的清晨。

护士把襁褓中的女婴递到带土面前。带土小心翼翼接过来捧在手上，感受到父亲传来的温度，婴孩停止了啼哭，转而露出一个甜美如糖果般的微笑。她的头发和睫毛都是极地冰雪般的银白色，洁白如新雪的小脸上绽放着如若晨曦的红晕，嘴角有一枚浅浅的小痣。

那双星辰般明亮的眼睛，纯粹得没有一丝杂质 — 那是带土的眼睛。

神乐还没有在父亲怀里待安稳，就被医生带走了。另一间病室里，神威正等待着骨髓移植的手术。

“带土，你别管我，快去那边陪陪神威。”卡卡西轻轻推了推陪护在病床旁边迟迟不肯离开的带土，“他现在更需要你陪着。”

带土仍然滞在原地，痴然抓着卡卡西的手。

“快去，别在这里傻站着。”卡卡西把手从对方手心抽了出来。

带土恍恍惚惚向前走了几步，顿了顿，突然回过头说，“卡卡西，我们……有女儿了呢……”

*

“神威，你的生日愿望实现了。”

“爸爸，我可以抱抱她么？”

带土征求地看向医生。而尚且懵懂的神乐听到神威的声音，向声源的方向伸出小手。神威有些笨拙地将婴儿抱在自己的手臂，眼中饱含着充满希冀的柔光，

“妹妹好漂亮啊！”

“神威，再坚持一下，睡一觉起来，一切都会好的。”带土捏了捏神威的手。

细长的针管穿透皮肤，注射到静脉中，麻醉剂顺着血液注入中枢系统。神威很快失去了意识，攥紧带土的指节缓缓松开了。

带土退到手术室外，站在空无一人的走道中，仿佛置身于生死的边界线上，开始了一场艰难的等候。

医院的墙上挂着一个巨大的电子显示屏，上面滚动显示着各个手术室手术进行的情况。他不断搜寻着神威的名字，每一个字符都牵挂着他的心，当那个名字消失在屏幕上，他便陷入下一轮焦灼的等候。重复出现的信息像一锅无声滚动的沸水，他的心脏溺于水中，沉沉浮浮。

四周的空气仿佛被抽空，时间在空洞的真空中凝固，声音和光线都被撤离。带土不受控制地来回踱步，每隔几秒钟有抬起手腕查看时间，用来鼓舞神威的勇气在无尽的等候中消失殆尽，那一瞬间，他感到自己竟是如此无能为力，如此不堪一击的脆弱。

“带土，不要紧张。”

卡卡西身上还穿着病服，一条薄毯搭在腿上。他推动轮椅停在带土身边，抬起手，将纤细的手指插进对方指缝中，

“你说过，我们是被祝福的。”

带土点了点头，蹲下身，环抱住卡卡西的肩膀。那双泛红而擒着泪的黑眸，被短暂地隐藏在颤抖的肩膀后。

无人知晓那难耐的四个小时是如何度过的。当手术室的门向两边打开的那一刻，带土跌跌撞撞冲了过去，几近哽咽地喊着神威的名字，

“医生，他怎么样了？”

厚重的医疗口罩下，医者的表情难以猜测，

“虽然不确定之后的排异反应……”

医生的目光渐渐舒缓开来，

“但是目前来说，手术是成功的。”

带土俯下身，深深地亲吻着神威的眼睛，用不忍惊扰到他的力道轻轻摇晃了一下神威平躺在担架上的身体，

“臭小子！你害你老爸都要吓死了！”

神威的眼皮轻颤了一下，睫毛缓慢地扑朔。他定着尚未退却的麻醉剂药效，迷迷糊糊将双眸打开一道缝隙，努力地将嘴角挑起微微上扬的角度，干涸而惨白的唇瓣颤动着，虚弱而稚气地说， 

“爸，我回来了。”

-完-


End file.
